peritainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Qudixian Hegemony
History Pre-FTL The Qudixian Hegemony traces it's origins back to the navies of the ice sheets of Qudix, where large vessels were propelled by sail along the ice. Due to the topography of Qudix, these vessels were able to circumnavigate the globe with ease and partake in sieges as artillery, serve as long distance troop transports and one particularly herioc example, as a battering ram to break down the gates of a city. Due to the prestige the various navies held among the pre-FTL nations of Qudix, Qudixian ground forces have always been deemed to be a part of the Navy and not an independant force. The unification of the Qudixian into a single planetary goverment began when the navies of two nations decided to abandon a 15 year war and unify to become a single fighting force that conquered their respective homelands in a matter of months. The combined Admiralty declared the Qudixian Hegemony would therefore fight for the safety of all Qudix, no matter who their leaders. The newly formed Hegemony promptly set about subduing the other nations on Qudix. Early FTL Goverment The Navy controls most aspects of the Qudixian state, seeing it as their imperative to protect the people whilst they carry out the great project of bringing peace and equality to the galaxy. This will be carried out by ensuring that those nations who threaten the rights of others are pacified and those nations that cannor defend themselves are instead protected from aggressive neighbours. The admiralty of the fleet forms a ruling council who elects a member to the position of "Archon" for a term of 15 years. The Archon is tasked with ensuring the safety of the people, bringing the great project one step closer to fruition and the protecting the reputation of the fleet. Culture Military service is a key part of the Qudixian Hegemony and echoes of the military have found their way into the civilian side of the Hegemony, with civilian corporations having "war plans" for their long term operations and "battle doctrines" as office policy. It is also widely accepted that to have a say in the political system one must join the Navy and have a distinguished career. However, Qudixian culture also thrives on differences. Not only do the Qudixian's embrace arguing different points of view, they also embrace differences between species, celebrating the differences of other species. Territory Planets The Qudixian Hegemony controls the following planets: #Qudix #Nabaal #Sarum #Manaan #Toba #Karos #Balcorra Training Grounds #Balcorra Forge World #Paktu #Eclipse Bastion Colony Systems Systems the Qudix control with notable for something other than a colony: #Gehenna #Vanguard #Horizon #Anvi #Eclipse System #Balcorra Fleet Yards Military Navy The Qudixian Hegemony still places great pride in it's Navy, with advancements in vessel design being celebrated. Similarly, many vessels are named in honor of events, groups and individuals and locations that are of significance to the Qudixian people. Qudixian naval doctrine is balanced between two doctrines: Artillery Doctrine and Flanking Doctrine. Qudixian fleets formed around Artillery Doctrine have a core of artillery destroyers and battleships, utilising kinetic artillery and giga cannons to unleash salvo after salvo kinetic slugs. Corvettes provide a defensive screen against incoming strikecraft and missiles and finally cruisers provide minimal carrier functionallity alongside further heavy weapons."There's no such thing as overkill, only insufficient target". Fleets that are built following Flanking Doctrine utilise carriers and battlecruisers backed up by light, fast craft such as corvettes, destroyers and light cruisers Ground Forces Qudix ground forces are still seen as a part of the Qudixian navy, as such the Qudix rely heavily on vehicles in ground combat, deploying a variety of vehicles depending on the environment of the planet, alongside a small contingent of infantry. In cases where a planet makes such approaches worthwile, a "land navy" of craft adapted to the environment is deployed, filling roles dating back to the ice plains of Qudix itself. Diplomacy Lore Category:Nations